Vendors market many swings for use by small children. They are designed to be suspended from an overhead support such as a tree limb. Parents and other caregivers may wish to use the swing where there is no nearby overhead support of convenient elevation, such as when gardening or visiting a park that has swings only for older children and only tall trees.
A support of appropriate elevation that can be easily erected, removed, stored, and transported in a compact form would enhance use of these swings.